1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor, and more particularly to a housing of a motor, which is applied to both of the vertical motor and the horizontal motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motors are classified into an IEC specification that is widely used in European and Japan and a NAMA specification that is widely used in U.S.A., and also are classified into vertical motors and horizontal motors depended on the installation posture of the motor.
The conventional vertical motor has a barrel and a front lid mounted at an end of the barrel, wherein the front lid has a greater diameter than the barrel and has a plurality of holes at a margin, the portion beyond the housing. Bolts are inserted into the holes of the front lid respectively to fasten the motor onto a predetermined plane. The conventional horizontal motor has a barrel and a stand mounted on an outer surface of the barrel. The stand is fastened onto a predetermined plane whereby the motor is fixed in a horizontal condition. The horizontal motor still has a front lid and a rear lid, which are respectively mounted at opposite ends of the barrel and have a same diameter. Generally, the front lid used in the vertical motor is greater in diameter then the front lid used in the horizontal motor.
Any series motor has both of the vertical type and the horizontal type, so that the manufacturer has to prepare two kinds of front lids for the vertical and horizontal motors. It has a higher cost to store the different types of motors.
There was a motor, which is applied to both of the vertical type and the horizontal type, in Europe. Such motor has a greater front lid like the vertical motor and a detachable stand mounted on a barrel thereof. The motor can be fastened through the stand like the horizontal motor. Alternatively, the motor can be fastened through the front lid when the stand is detached from the motor. Such motor has the greater front lid and it looks strange to consumers, so that the motor is not popular in the market. People still buy the vertical or horizontal motors rather than aforesaid motor.
In addition, if a motor can be fastened as both of the vertical and horizontal motor, the stand must be higher so as to elevate the front lid off the ground while the motor is fastened through the stand. Such motor with the higher stand does not meet the requirement of the IEC specification.